


worthy of you

by dannybsdadbod



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Mentors, Safeword Use, Sexual Content, Sub Drop, somewhat cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannybsdadbod/pseuds/dannybsdadbod
Summary: Everyone kneels for a dom until they’re 21. It’s to teach both subs and doms what a healthy and good relationship is like.





	worthy of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyeslikeonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/gifts).

> title from the song 'worthy of you' by plested

Everyone kneels for a dom until they’re 21. It’s to teach both subs and doms what a healthy and good relationship is like. And let’s face it, most kids aren’t ready to dom right when they get into the league. Auston gets it, and he got a lot out of kneeling for Matt Martin and Patrick Marleau. 

But Auston’s 21 now. And he’s very much in love with Mitch and very much wants to be his dom.

It’s no secret Mitch is a sub, he’s quite open about it and the team treats subs with just as much respect and security as doms, which is great.

Mitch, though, deserves a good dom. A solid, stable dom. And Auston’s determined to be that for Mitch, but Auston’s still new in the league, still new to his relationship with Mitch, still new to doming. 

If he’s really honest with himself, he isn’t sure how to do it well and effectively. As helpful as Marty and Patty have been, it’s different being on your own.

He doesn’t know how or where to start. 

And he’s scared. 

Mitch matters too much to him to fuck something as important as this up. 

Mitch’s dom in the league was Freddie, and Freddie knows Mitch in ways Auston doesn’t yet. Ways that Auston’s still learning. 

And while things are good with Mitch and Auston, it’s still so new and fresh. There are things Auston wants, things Mitch needs, that Auston can’t really help yet. 

It’s because he’s scared. And no one wants an unsure dom.

So he goes to the one person who knows Mitch better than he does in this sense. 

“Freddie,” Auston goes up to him after practice one day, “do you think you could uh…” Auston stammers, unsure how to ask.

Freddie’s sitting there patiently, eyebrows slightly raised as if he’s really listening.   
“Maybe uh if you don’t mind, uh––“

“C’mon Auston, use your words.” It’s not harsh, just enough push Auston needs to ramble out  
“MaybeyoucouldhelpmeoutsoIcouldbeabetterdomformitch.”

Freddie smiles at him, “Oh Aus, of course.” 

—

Freddie first sits with Auston and talks to him about his experience. Which they soon find out is very little. 

He subbed for Patrick and Matt, and got some tips from them. He’s had some experience domming Mitch so far in their relationship. However, it could be better. It could be a lot better. Mitch doesn’t fully drop for him, and it ends up with both of them being frustrated. 

“So Mitch is all about the praise,” Freddie starts. “He needs constant talking and constant reminders that he’s doing well, that you’re there, that he’s okay.” 

Auston nods. “I know he likes praise…” 

“It isn’t just praise with him. It’s also a reminder of your presence. If you’re quiet for too long, he gets back in his head.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Auston says, the instruction clicking in his head.

“Touching is also a good reminder.” 

Auston nods again, “Right.” 

—

Auston’s fingering Mitch open gently, working him on two fingers. 

Freddie’s talking to Mitch, rubbing his chest a little. It’s helping. But not enough. 

Auston isn’t really talking. 

All of a sudden, it’s too much. Too many hands on him, too many sensations. Mitch can’t handle it. 

“Stop,” Mitch says, eyes closed and fists clenched.

Auston’s hands stop where they are and hover above Mitch’s skin where he had just been touching. 

“I’m sorry just–stop.” 

Auston’s hands are shaking. He doesn’t know what to do, what Mitch needs. He looks at Freddie. 

“Okay Mitchy, everything’s stopped,” Freddie is using his soft dom voice. “What’s going on?” 

He shakes his head, “I don’t know just— please.” 

“Shh,” Freddie puts a gentle hand into Mitch’s hair. “Shh, you’re okay. Everything is okay. I’m going to have Auston untie you, okay?” 

Mitch takes a deep, shaky breath and nods. “O-okay.” 

Freddie gives Auston a look and it takes all of Auston to take his eyes away from Mitch right now. He steadies his hands and works out the knots, first on Mitch’s wrists, then on his ankles. 

While he does this, Freddie keeps speaking to Mitch in his soft voice, making sure he knows he’s safe. 

As soon as his ankles are free, Mitch curls up.

“Okay, Mitchy that’s gonna make your breathing worse.” 

Mitch shakes his head and reaches out to Freddie, who scoops him into his lap. 

“What happened, bud?” He starts to rub Mitch’s back. He looks over at Auston and gestures him to come over. 

“What if––“ Auston’s voice is hoarse, shaky.

“Trust me,” Freddie mouths. 

Mitch jumps when Auston first places a hand on his shoulder. Auston’s just about to pull away when Mitch settles into the touch.

“Are you with us, Mitchy?” Auston asks, voice soft like Freddie’s.

He nods but his eyes are closed and he’s hiding his face in Freddie’s chest. 

“Take your time,” Auston says, voice low. 

Mitch nods again. 

“Mitchy, make sure you’re breathing, yeah?” Freddie reminds him, rubbing his back a little. 

Mitch takes in a deep, shaky breath. 

“There you go,” Freddie smiles softly. “You’re doing so good.” 

“I—“ Mitch starts, “I don’t know why I just…”

“Shh, take your time.” 

“It was just too much,” he whispers. “Auston wasn’t talking to me, he wasn’t saying anything. And I got overwhelmed. And it was too much!” 

“Shh,” Auston pushes Mitch’s hair out of his face. “That’s perfectly okay, Mitchy. You’re okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, tears falling. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” 

“But I had to say stop!” 

Freddie kisses his head, “and that’s okay. That’s so good that you did that when you needed to. We’re both so proud of you for doing that.”

“Really?” Mitch sniffles. 

“Yeah,” Auston smiles. “We don’t want you to just go along with something to make us happy.   
We’re only happy when we know you’re happy.” 

“Thank you,” he sniffles. 

“What do you need now, Mitchy?” Auston asks him gently. 

“I need.. no more touching sexually. I can’t…”

“How about,” Freddie starts. “We get you into a nice bath and wrap you up in a soft towel and then get you to sleep.” 

Mitch nods. “That sounds really nice.” 

—

Mitch is lying on his back on the bed, Freddie on one side, Auston on the other. 

Mitch takes a deep breath, a little nervous about how the night is going to go. 

Auston squeezes his hand, “you’re okay.” 

Mitch smiles at him, “yeah.” 

Freddie starts to scratch at Mitch’s hair, “what do you want, love?” 

“I don’t know,” Mitch mumbles. 

“How about,” Auston starts. “We get you kneeling.” 

Mitch sits up fast, nodding. 

“Woah,” Freddie laughs. “Slow down buddy.” 

“I just,” he blushes. “I love kneeling for Auston.” 

Mitch gets situated on his pillow on the floor, resting his cheek against Auston’s thigh. He wraps a hand around Auston’s ankle and takes a settling breath. 

“There you go,” Auston smiles, playing with Mitch’s hair. “I’ve got you baby.” 

Mitch lets soft little puffs of breath out against Auston’s thigh, letting himself get lost in the sensations of Auston scratching at his head and rubbing his shoulders. 

“I’m right here,” Auston murmurs to him. “I’ve got you. Just let go.” 

“Fred?” Mitch mumbles and reaches up lazily. 

“I’m here too, Mitchy,” Freddie smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’re both right here. Don’t worry.” 

“Just let go,” Auston says gently. “You’re gonna be so good for us tonight. You’re such a good boy.” 

Mitch keens and rubs his cheek on Auston’s thigh. 

“You’re okay, just relax for a bit.” 

Mitch finally settles and let’s himself drop. 

After a good 15 minutes of Auston and Freddie murmuring soft praises at Mitch, Auston decides it’s time to come back up. 

“Okay, Mitchy,” Auston keeps his voice low. “It’s time to come back, okay?” 

Mitch nods, but keeps his head down and eyes closed. 

Auston smirks, “c’mon. Hey, can you feel this?”

Auston scratches his back. 

Mitch nods.

“Good baby, so good. Just focus on that, focus on the feel of your pillow. You’re doing great.”

“Mmm.” 

“Yeah baby,” he smiles.

“Mmm, sleepy.”

“I know you are. Let’s get you up and then we can get you into bed.” 

Mitch starts to bring movements back to his hands and feet, just like Freddie taught him to do after kneeling. 

“Oh good job,” Freddie adds. “I see you doing your little movements down there. You’re doing great.” 

Mitch just beams at the praise. “Th-thanks, Fred.” 

When Mitch is finally back, he looks a little sad. He stands by the side of the bed, pillow in hand, frown on face. 

“What’s wrong?” Freddie and Auston ask at the same time, which makes Mitch smile a little. 

“Nothing I—“ he shrugs. 

Auston puts a hand on Mitch’s hip, “hey, you’re alright. It’s just us.” 

“I didn’t get to make either of you feel good,” he pouts a little. 

“Oh Mitchy,” Auston clicks his tongue. “This isn’t about us. This is about you. About you feeling comfortable, and good, and happy.” 

He sniffles, but nods. 

“Do you feel that way, Mitchy?” Freddie asks. 

He nods, “I do but you both!” 

“Shh,” Auston rubs circles into Mitch’s hip. “Shh, it’s okay. We’re okay, I promise.”

Mitch nods and leans his forehead against Auston’s. 

“S’it okay if I lay down now?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Mitch crawls into the middle of the bed and wiggles his way under the covers. He stares at the two boys expectantly. 

“What?” Freddie asks, knowing full well what Mitch wants. 

“I want cuddles.” 

“Of course you do,” Auston smiles. “And what do you want us to do about that?” 

Mitch stares. “Cuddle me?” 

Auston laughs a little, but the two comply and cuddle Mitch. Almost immediately he falls asleep, sated and happy. 

After a few moments, Auston looks at Freddie. 

“Hey, thank you,” Auston whispers to Freddie.

“For what?” 

“For being here again. It means the world to both of us.” 

“Of course, Auston.” 

“I noticed little things you said and did with him, like the little movements thing, or the hand at his lower back and how that made him feel. It’s… it’s been so helpful.”

“Well,” Freddie smiles at him, “anything to help Mitchy.” 

Auston thinks that he will be able to handle this from now on. And if he doesn’t, if he can’t for whatever reason, he knows he has Freddie now. Having that as a little security puts Auston at ease, which will in turn put Mitch at ease.


End file.
